


Too Many Secrets

by WarriorSporkWrites



Series: Mystic Min-Ji (Mysic Messenger series) [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger, Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Min-ji turns sour, Secret Ending 1 spoilers, Spoilers, self harm mention, spoilers for seven's real name, tw self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 20:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11790597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorSporkWrites/pseuds/WarriorSporkWrites
Summary: Min-Ji's reactions in Secret Ending 1 in the 707 Romance. She doesn't like Vanderwood. At all.





	Too Many Secrets

"Hold still."

"What-"

"I said hold still!" Min-ji put pressure onto the oozing wound on Saeyoung's forearm. Her hands were shaking, her face pale, her lips tight. She had driven like a madman to get them to this cabin in one piece. Saeyoung had joked that he knew she had it in her to get them away safely, but the words just soured in the air. It was no wonder, with his twin Saeran unconscious in the back seat and the agent Vanderwood next to him. When they arrived at the cabin, Min-ji wanted nothing more than to light into them for how reckless they all were, but she decided it could wait.

"Min-jiiii, I think you've pressed on it long enough." Saeyoung's joking tone made tears spring to her dark eyes and she hastily began wrapping the wound up with gauze. His gaze softened as he looked down at her and he pressed a light kiss to the top of her head.

"I just wanted to make sure you'd stopped bleeding." She kept her voice even and steely. She tried to emulate all the cool and collected people in her life- too bad those people were few and far between. Even still, she was doing well enough to keep herself from panicking.

"Figures you'd find someone just as weird as you to fall for, Agent 707." Min-ji glared at Vanderwood. Mister, Misses, it didn't matter to her- she had such a strong dislike already for the agent who was after her love and his brother. "How can you be so calm? Are you sure she isn't an agent too, 707?"

"I'm not." The woman rose, her entire demeanor shifting. She stepped between Saeyoung and Vanderwood. "Now shut up. It's your fault we're in this mess in the first place." The normally sweet and forgiving Min-ji was gone. Her hands were still bloody from treating Saeyoung's wounds, but she was clenching her fists, ready to further the gory look with Vanderwood's nose. A soft touch to her arm made her pause and look up at the redhead she was defending.

"It's not Vanderwood's fault, it's mine. If I had just finished that work, I wouldn't have been followed." He sighed and cast a look at his unconscious brother on the couch.

"To think you had a twin... this is ridiculous..." the brown haired agent began to pace, having fully ignored Min-ji's near-assault. "Now that the agency is after us both, we have to work together to find a way out."

Saeyoung was already pulling out his laptop, but Min-ji noticed his shaking hands. The blood loss had been slowed, but not stopped. He would need stitches...

"We should get to a hospital." Min-ji stated as she walked over to a small sink against the wall. She rolled up her sleeves and scrubbed the blood off of her hands as she spoke. "That.... bullet wound needs stitches." Bullet wound. He'd been shot. It was all coming back to her now and she took a deep breath. She bit her inner cheek and everything came back into focus as the taste of blood filled her mouth and pain blossomed under her teeth. She took a moment to rinse her mouth out.

"You seem to know a lot about dressing wounds." Vanderwood quipped. Saeyoung shifted uncomfortably and Min-ji sighed, walking back over to the two. She turned her inner arms outward, revealing lines upon lines etched into her skin. Vanderwood made a silent "oh" and quickly changed the subject. "Let me type, 707. You'll be useless if you ruin your arms now."

Min-ji rolled down her sleeves as she watched them set to work. Saeran still lay unconscious on the couch. She sat down in a ratty armchair and leaned back, pulling her sweater over her head to cover her eyes. It was all too much. But she knew she had to endure, for all of them. Her phone had gotten lost somewhere along the way. Probably in the floorboard of the van, or somewhere discarded in front of Mint Eye headquarters. A groan caught her attention and she emerged from her makeshift cave. Her confident, friendly mask settled back into place. Saeran was awake.


End file.
